1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for filling batteries with acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the practice of battery filling machines to use a vacuum to build a negative pressure in the battery container and use this negative pressure to draw acid from a supply container to the cells of the battery. In most cases a vacuum pump has been employed to provide the negative pressure. This pump is used to supply the vacuum and discharges the fume laden air into the work place and with the danger of also sometimes draining acid into the pump. This pump must be supplied with as many as three jars, two of which may have a neutralizer substance to affect the pH of the liquid and to help protect the pump. This requires constant maintenance and if not watched very closely it may require frequent replacement of said pump. Other technology in modern batteries has demanded more accurate control of filling as it has become very important to put the exact amount of acid into each cell. Also stricter regulations regarding the discharge of any toxic substance have made it very necessary to neutralize any acid or reuse it in the system. It has also been a practice to either dip and tilt the battery to retain the precise fill or to fill the battery without any special attention to keeping the outside of the case clean and acid free and dry. Previous methods have also frequently required a rinse or wash step after filling. This has also been an undesirable feature since it results in contaminated water that must be treated and disposed of. In still other efforts, many plants have resorted to the use of what is termed a leveling station which is a machine that can be used to withdraw excess acid from any cell that is slightly over filled.